Hakujyou or Uzumaki?
by Kura no Musa
Summary: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto & Kozakura were raised by Kakashi after the Kyuubi attack growing up they become conflicted with new feelings, discoveries, and Split-Perspnalities! At the age of 7 both girls met Kyuubi, they were given one warning that if there were any darkness in their hearts, it'll grow in their favor, a split persona. Sasu/Fem-Naru, Possible Multi/OC no definite pair


Sei: I really hate my name sometimes

Tenshi: Why's that?

Sei: cause it's girly sounding i'm only calling myself 'Sei' or 'Yume' is cause they're nicknames from my older brothers, you should know Tenshi **(Glares at Tenshi)**

Tenshi: Oh that... **(Snickers)** Yeah 'Kura told me..._Hanise-chan_

Sei: SHUT IT GABZ! **(pulls out a bow stave)** I KNOW HOW TO USE THIS! DON'T TEMPT ME!

Tenshi: **(Glares back)** YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!

Sei: OH BUT I DID **(Smirks)** and you know what I'm capable of Tenshi-_chan _**(Twirls Bow Staff and points it at her neck) **I always go by my words, you know that better than others

Tenshi: **(looks down in defeat and sighs)** Fine...Sei wrote this story this time, She doesn't own anything but her right to write-

Sei: Nice Pun/Play on words

Tenshi: Thanks. As i was saying She owns nothing but her ideas and OC's.

Sei: Let's get on to the story!

* * *

3rd Person POV

Today started as a very peaceful day but all of that was ruined when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and for this caused many devastation to those who lost families and friends, and especially to Hatake Kakashi. He lost both his adopted parents the day his adopted siblings were born, his Adoptive father being the Yondaime Hokage who had lost his wife, Kushina, who sacrificed herself to hold the beast back knowing her husband will have to seal it inside of their children, newborn Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Kozakura, but what he didn't know was that they each are now holding a part of Kyuubi inside them.

Yup, they were twins, the newly formed family were surprised when they found out they were having twins, but they were excited and yet at the same time they were worried about the council knowing that their power needed to be knocked down even more with the twins being born.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was born first, turning out to be a girl instead of a boy, as the doctor misread the sonogram. She was an exact female replica of Minato but seemed a happy baby the moment she popped out. She had their father's bright blonde hair with some red tips in a thick patch on her little head, her eyes were a bright sapphire that sparkled,her smile was definitely Kushina's the way she gurgled and she had her father's natural tan. Only a newborn and she was already cooing at everything and smiled happily at everything.

The younger twin, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kozakura seemed to take more after their mother, but was a bit smaller than her older sister. Kozakura had a mix between their parents eyes, they were a mesmerizing ash blue-green, her hair was a light blonde with her mother's red hair as natural streaks, she was as pale even as Kushina. Unlike Naruto however she seemed to coo softly and looked around curiously.

Kakashi's POV

I couldn't believe they're gone...I know it was Sensei's duty to help protect the village since he's the Yondaime, but Kushina-kaasan too...WHY DID THE KYUUBI HAVE TO SHOW UP?!

I felt hot tears running down my face, even the sharingan eye. I just couldn't believe it. _'Why...?! Just when we we're becoming a family, I-No we lost them...' _I thought as I headed towards the nursery where my new siblings were.

_'I need to learn about being a big brother...At the best a Father figure to them since our parents died' _I heard loud wails coming from the room and I rushed in after hearing a women that seemed to yelling as well.

I see a nurse holding a scalpel and hovering over the twins looking smug. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO MY SISTERS!?" I roared at her as she dropped the scalpel. I pushed her out of the way as ANBU came in with the Sandaime.

I looked down frantically at the twins checking them over, only to see I was almost too late. Looking at Naruto's face I paled as she now had whiskers that were scarring, her footie pajamas were torn at her lower back and left leg showing lightening and thunder like scars racing down from her lower back and circling down her left leg and stopping at her ankle where it looked like a maelstrom, what made all the people in the room shocked was that the scarring at her ankle were forming into the Kyuubi that looked to be wrapped around her ankle.

Naruto, herself though didn't seem to care, and seemed to hover over her sister as if worried since Kozakura was whimpering and whining, _'Good job Imouto, you're so little yet you know to protect family. I bet those "whiskers" are probably from that damned nurse_,' I thought bitterly. I looked at Kozakura only to pale even more as the smaller baby's onesie was hacked on her stomach and back. She had a series of sakura petal looking scars that trailed down left shoulder down her stopping at the end of her shoulder blade turning into lightening birds that were starting to form into the Kyuubi snarling on her lower back. I heard the Sandaime behind me but i didn't bother to talk to him as i snatched up my two adopted sisters trying to comfort them both.

"Shhh it's okay chibi-chan, chiisai-chan, Aniki's here. I promise i won't let any harm happen to you again" I said cooing softly to the twins , seeing Naruto brighten slightly at seeing they were okay, while Kozakura curled into me still whimpering.

"Kakashi, may I have a word with you?" The Sandaime said. I nodded and glared at the nurse on my way out.

* * *

As we arrived at the Hokage's office, the Sandaime sat at his desk as I settled in front of him with the twins.

"Kakashi, I know you are Kushina and Minato's adopted son, but you're just too young to look after them both-" I heard him begin, but I didn't want to hear more as I saw red and stood up unhesitatingly and growled at him.

"They said if ANYTHING were to happen to them that I would be left legal custody of Naruto and Kozakura! And nothing you say will convince me otherwise since OUR parents left their belongings to me to give to the twins to inherit when I think the time is right."

"Kakashi I'm just trying to do what I think is best for all of you-" The Sandaime was still trying to persuade me but I know what I'm doing, with or without his approval I was in charge of my family, not him.

"And I understand as well _Sandaime-sama_, but I believe we'll be just fine. I can handle my sisters, so deal with it." I interrupted him, "Now if you'll excuse me I probably need to buy these two some new clothes."

* * *

As I walked out of the office I noticed the nurse was tied up and is being pulled roughly in to the Hokage's office, I saw her glare at the twins but she looked away as I snarled at her. The way the twins looked I knew they'd be easy to spot so I put a small henge seal on them both that would only dispell with my chakra.

I walked into the Shinobi section of the market knowing that there we some stores there with baby supplies, before going into the Higurashi Trade Shop. Immediately I saw Higurashi, Sonomi at the register I called her over.

"Sono-san, can you help me with getting some baby supplies please?" I asked her. The moment she spotted the henged twins in my arms she squealed and took Kozakura from my arms cuddling her, which made the small baby uncomfortable with the new person, she began to cry. I took her back and as soon as she was in my arms she seemed to relax and was content. I looked at Sonomi in apology, "Sorry, Sono-san, they're having a bit of social anxiety." I heard two gurgles and had to get a better grip on both babies as they leaned a bit towards the plushies.

Sonomi laughed at my situation and grabbed some plushies that seemed to make the twins happy. She held up a small gobi ookami and a smaller milk carton shaped plush in front of Naruto who gurgled and reached for them. While in Sonomi's other hand she had a small yonbi cerberus and a smaller plush that looked like a chibi-star shaped pudding, in front of Kozakura who just cooed in content seeing the plushies.

"Well they like the plushies so those are a yes. For clothing you need, dresses, shorts, onesies, pajamas, bibs, baby socks, baby gloves so they don't hurt themselves or each other with their nails. Formula, bottles, pacifiers, diapers, wipes, baby powder, baby lotion, baby shampoo and conditioner, baby wash, unless you have those already...?" She asked me. My eyes widen when she went on, but my brain started back up when I remembered that our parent had gotten all of the supplies and clothes just not the formula since their mother planned ahead and bottled her...breast milk that were in the fridge at home. I thought of an excuse of quickly.

"We have everything, but formula thought of getting them some toys so thanks." I said as we headed for the register as she rang it the plushies up and I payed for them. "Before I forget, those smaller plushies you bought Kakashi, help infants tune into their chakra and control it, it usually changes the color of the plush to show their mood, so it'll help with how you want to check on how they're progressing as they grow up." Sonomi said as she gave Kakashi a small scroll.

"Inside there it shows how the plushies work with childrens' chakra, to help control it, and how it changes color with the child's mood." She said taking the two smallest plushies and putting them in to their respective baby's arms then stepping back to see the primary color on the plushies change. Naruto's Milk plush's stripe coloring besides the white turned from it's original red to an electric blue, While Kozakura's Pudding plush turned from it's brown to a Sakura pink. I asked her to open the scroll so i can see for myself.

As she opened the scroll, I looked for the shade of blue that Naruto's plush was and the shade of Pink Kozakura's plush was, My eyes stopped at the Electric blue which meant happiness, then I searched for the pink-it was Sakura Pink which meant love, I couldn't help but smile at the two babies in my arms. I handed Naruto to Sonomi taking the bag with the two other plushes and slipping it on to my arm letting it rest in the crook of my inner arm, before retrieving Naruto and thanking Sonomi, before heading back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki-Hatake compound.

I couldn't wait to see how these two would grow up.


End file.
